Worthless Circus Monster
by Amarisx
Summary: Songfic based on the Oliver's cover of circus monster. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Worthless Circus Monster**

_"Great job, Oliver!" A pink-haired woman said to the little, blonde-haired boy. The boy giggled, a shy blush on his face. He grinned and looked around the cheering circus visitors. They were all cheering for him. Because of HIS voice. He looked different, but that was hidden by his clothes. A huge horn was hidden under a sailor cap, a deformed eye covered by bandages and other deformity safely hidden behind clothes and bandages. The claws on his feet hidden in shoes and his nailless hands covered by gloves. But the ugly deforming was exchanged for a beautiful voice. He was happy. The pink-haired lady treated him as if he was her child. He loved her more than anyone in this circus. Always singing happy voices when he had a show with her. He would play with the lions she had under control while singing his song of pure happiness. She was there for him. She would help him if something was wrong._

But tonight, it's different. Oliver sleeps contently in his room next to the pink-haired lady's room. She had personally offered her closet as a room for him. But he shoots awake when he hears a muffled scream. He stands up and rushes to the closet door, attempting to open it. But there's something in front of the door. He screams: "Are you okay? What's happening? Miss!" No response. It remains dead-silent in the room.

He's worried, but tired. It's the best for him to go to sleep now, so he crawls back in his bed and falls asleep after a long time.

But when he wakes up the next morning, all of his bandages are gone. The clothes that cover his deformity are also gone, and replaced by a long, sleeveless shirt that reaches just past his hips. Why does he look like this? Where is the lady?

His eyes go wide when he notices that he's in a cage. He's alone in a dark room, stuck in a cage. He can hear some reptiles, though. He leans against the side of the cage and hugs his knees tightly, waiting for something to happen.

Almost a few hours later, the door opens. A man steps inside, holding a long and a short whip in each hand. A sadistic grin spreads out over his face when he says: "It seems like you're awake, hm?" Oliver nods and immediately asks: "Where's the pink-haired lady?" The man laughs and answers: "Do you think I'm going to tell you? To a monster like you? Pathetic!"

Why would she leave? She was always so nice for him. He treated her nice too, right? Then why did she had to leave? Why is he in her place? Of course she left. He's a monster anyway. Many thoughts shoot through Oliver's head. The man says: "But you have me now. I'll treat you how a circus monster should be treated!" With that, he walks out of the room again. Oliver was broken. She couldn't be gone and replaced by him, right?

The cage is suddenly covered by a blanket, and it gets rolled away. The blanket is suddenly gone again, and a bigger cage on the performing stage is seen. Someone pokes him in his back with something sharp and the person shouts: "Get up, you worthless circus monster!" Oliver quickly scuffles into the huge cage out of fear.

His eyes go wide in shock when he sees the visitors. The seats are all taken and everyone stares at him in disgust. "Why is it still alive?" "Ew, look at that eye." "My god, its flesh is rotting!" "Mommy, mommy! Why is it so ugly?" Many voices shout at him. He stands up and looks for an exit, but the cage is closed. "Worthless circus monster!" some shout.

The mysterious man stands outside the cage and yells through a microphone: "Ladies and gentleman! Tonight we present you; The Circus Monster! A deformed beast of humanity. Worthless! But with the most beautiful voice you've ever heard!"

He lets the microphone go and takes out his long whip. He uses a ladder to get on top of the cage and jumps inside, climbing on top of a platform. A grin appears when he hits Oliver with his whip. Oliver grabs his head for protection and falls on his knees. Tears run down his face. This is a nightmare. This wasn't happening!

"Hey, get up! You worthless circus monster! Sing! You'll sing!" The man yells. Oliver can only scream in fear: "You're not like her! I'm not listening to you!" But the tyrant man hits him with the whip again and yells: "Sing!" Oliver shakily sits on his knees and takes a deep breath. He starts singing. But instead of a happy song, it's a song of pure sadness and fear while the tears run rapidly down his face.

The man whips him again and says: "That isn't happiness! Sing something happier, you monster!" Oliver flinches through his singing, but continues. The man loses his patience and yells: "The lions! Release the lions!" Oliver smiles. The little lion cubs were always fun when the pink-haired lady was still here. But his smile quickly disappears when two, fully-grown, skinny lions are walking in the cage. Did the lion cubs leave too? Have these new lions been let astray? They look like they haven't been taken care of for months. Oliver keeps singing, but crawls to a corner in fear.

A terrifying roar is heard from one of the lions, but he keeps singing.

The man yells something unbearable, but he keeps singing.

The lions hungrily walk over to Oliver, but he keeps singing.

One of the lions pins him down without a fight, but he keeps singing.

A sharp pain shoots through his body and more tears go down his face again, but he keeps singing.

He feels the blood flow out of him, but he keeps singing.

He looks down to see both of his legs gone, but he keeps singing.

He sees his world go black, but he keeps singing.

The lions tear more limbs off, but he keeps singing.

He keeps singing for her. This song is for her. The despair he feels without the pink-haired woman. She was everything for him and more. His world goes black, his own voice echoing in his mind. He's gone. Forever gone from that place. He doesn't want to know what would've happened if he didn't.. No, no thoughts about that. A loud scream of many people is the last thing he hears from his life. White light. Was that a smile? A happy smile from someone standing in a green field. Pink hair flowing in the wind.

"Great job, Oliver."

_A.n.: (Wow it's on the bottom.) In case you were wondering: Yes, it's supposed to go so fast. Because Oliver can't choose any options and he's emotionally broken by the loss of his female trainer (In case you were wondering again, yes it's Luka because I'm such an original person.. *Cough* Sarcasm *cough*). So.. I decided to make it go WOOSH! And only make his memory and his death detailed._

Also, first time writing in present! I kinda failed, right?

Oh, also: This fanfic isn't OliverxLuka! Oliver sees her as a big sister or even a mother.

_DO NOT OWN VOCALOID_


End file.
